


Fair Trade

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coercion, Kissing, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel wants to make a trade with Chilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameExpendable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameExpendable/gifts).



“You want a _what_?” Chilton asks incredulously.

Abel smiles. It was always fun to fluster his pompous warden. And he did so enjoy coming up with new ways to do it. It was far too easy.

“You heard me, doctor. You want information from me, and I want a kiss from you. You have no idea how lonely it gets down there in that cell, in the dark. I haven’t felt the tender touch of another human being since the day before I killed my wife.”

“You and I both know that that is utterly ridiculous.”

Abel shrugs.

“It seems like a small price to pay when you need information on where I buried those girls. You know, the ones you’ve been looking for for the past six years? Which is more valuable to you: bringing justice to those families or your pride?”

“I will not be bullied by my own inmates!” Chilton shouts, and Abel knows he has him right where he wants him.

“It’s so easy, Frederick. It’s just a kiss. Why does it mean so much to you? Are you saving yourself for someone special? Perhaps Dr. Lecter or maybe Lecter’s kept boy, Will Graham? It’s well known that your desires lead towards the criminally insane. Indulge yourself.”

Chilton moves in closer to say something, maybe yell or curse him, but suddenly Abel moves forward as well. He presses his face against the bars, hands reaching out to pull Chilton in.

“This is indecent. You are being recorded!”

“ _We_ are being recorded, Frederick. So now that you’ve incriminated yourself, you’d better kiss me and make this worth your while.”

“Oh shut up,” Frederick growls.

He grips Abel’s head in his hands and kisses him far more deeply than Abel had guessed he would. Something to file away for later…

“Now talk,” Chilton demands.

Abel smiles again. Frederick had done as he was told, and so he decides to reward the poor man.

“Are you familiar with the wood just north of Willow Avenue…?”


End file.
